Pacarku, Sasuke
by greenandred
Summary: Pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah bungsu dari dua bersaudara keluarga utama di klan Uchiha.Maybe NaruSasu.


**Rated: ****K+**

**Pair: Naruto**** & Sasuke**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: gaje, typos, pergantian PoV yang nggak jelas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pacarku, Sasuke<strong>

**by**

**greenandred**

* * *

><p>Hai, semuanya! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku tujuh belas tahun –oktober nanti delapan belas! Yay! Pekerjaanku…. Uhm, aku bingung mau tulis apa soal pekerjaan. Memang sih aku kerja sambilan di toko buku milik Iruka-sensei selama musim dingin ini. Tapi itu semua karena aku ini pengangguran. Nah, bingung 'kan? Begini, aku ini baru saja lulus dari SMA Konoha beberapa minggu yang lalu dan sekarang aku sedang menunggu hasil tes masuk Universitas Hashirama yang aku ikuti seminggu yang lalu. Jadi, aku ini bukan pelajar ataupun mahasiswa. Juga bukan seorang pengangguran. Bingung 'kan? Aku juga. He,he,he.<p>

Aku tinggal bersama ayah dan ibuku di kompleks perumahan Chidori, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan pindah. Kedua orang tuaku telah mengizinkanku untuk tinggal sendiri kalau aku bisa diterima di Universitas Hashirama yang jaraknya dua jam dari rumahku. Yah, memang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh sih, dan aku juga tidak benar-benar akan tinggal sendirian. Pacarku, Sasuke, juga akan tinggal di sana nanti. Ha,ha. Senang sekali 'kan jadi aku; bisa tinggal dengan pacar sendiri di satu apartemen! Tapi kalian diam saja ya, jangan bilang-bilang dulu pada orang tuaku atau orang tua Sasuke.

Yap, kalian benar. Orang tua kami belum tahu kalau kami ini pacaran. Meskipun begitu, sepertinya Itachi, kakak Sasuke sudah curiga pada kami. Yah, karena selama ini dia tidak melaporkan kami pada orang tua kami jadi kami diam saja. Mungkin dia sama sekali tidak peduli atau sangat setuju dengan hubungan kami. He,he. Biarkan saja dulu begitu. Kalau sudah waktunya nanti mereka pasti kami beritahu kok! Lagipula, sebenarnya kami tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kami ini. He, he. Jujur saja, tanganku ini nggak bisa jauh-jauh dari Sasuke, bahkan di tempat umum juga. Maklum sajalah, kami ini dua orang remaja cowok normal yang hormonnya masih sering meledak-ledak. Hahahaha.

Aku senang sekali waktu orang tuaku mengizinkan aku menyewa apartemen sendiri dan tinggal bersama Sasuke. Aku dan Sasuke memang sudah berteman dari kecil dulu. Erm, bukan berteman juga sih. Istilah 'rival' jauh lebih pas di sini. Dari kecil aku dan Sasuke selalu bersaing dalam segala hal. Heran juga, kenapa dia mau meladeniku dulu. Padahal dia itu orangnya cuek sekali. Tapi mungkin kalau dia tidak mengakui keberadaanku sebagai rivalnya aku dan dia tidak akan pernah jadian. Ha,ha,ha.

Apa? Kalian mau tahu lebih banyak tentang aku dan Sasuke? Tapi aku agak bingung mau dimulai dari mana ceritanya. Hmmm…. Baiklah, baiklah.

Pacarku, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah bungsu dari dua bersaudara keluarga utama di klan Uchiha. Keadaan di rumah keluarga Uchiha agak suram. Itu semua gara-gara ayah Sasuke yang terlalu tegas dan agak menyepelekan Sasuke dan sedikit terlalu membangga-banggakan Itachi. Sasuke sempat kalang kabut gara-gara hal ini dan hal itulah yang menjadikan Sasuke seseorang yang dingin dan punya dinding antisosial yang sangat tebal. Namun setelah keduanya dihadapkan langsung dan bicara baik-baik, keadaan di rumah Sasuke jadi lebih ceria meskipun hanya sedikit.

Oke, balik lagi pada Sasuke. Untuk anak seusia kami Sasuke bisa digolongkan ke kategori anak cerdas. Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, Sasuke sangat antisosial. Bagi orang luar memang dia tampak seperti seorang pangeran tampan berhati dingin yang banyak fansnya. Tetapi sebenarnya dia juga sedikit kebingungan bagaimana cara berhadapan dengan orang-orang. Sekali lagi itu semua gara-gara didikan ayahnya di masa lalu. Kemudian tentang fans-nya Sasuke itu. Mereka itu kadang-kadang keterlaluan dalam menjalankan kegiatan mereka sebagai fans. Tidak jarang Sasuke dikuntit oleh seorang atau sekelompok fans yang menggila. Bahkan dia pernah sekali hampir diculik oleh fansnya. Gila, 'kan? Karena itulah Sasuke jadi sebal sendiri pada para fansnya dan terkadang jadi sedikit kasar pada mereka.

Sasuke juga punya rasa percaya diri yang tinggi menyangkut rencana-rencananya, juga agak sadis dan ambisius. Dia bahkan pernah bilang padaku sekali; "Apa yang aku inginkan sudah pasti aku dapatkan". Hiii, jadi merinding sendiri, kalu sifat sadis Sasuke sudah keluar, tidak akan ada satu hal pun yang bisa menghalanginya.

Sebenarnya sikap dinginnya itu hanyalah topengnya sebagai salah satu anggota kelurga Uchiha yang terkenal dingin kepada orang lain –kecuali sifat sadis dan ambisiusnya. Bawaan lahir itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke itu manis sekali, juga baik hati. Dia juga sangat perhatian pada orang-orang yang benar-benar disayanginya. Contohnya saja padaku. Meskipun dia suka membodoh-bodohi aku, memaki-maki aku, dan memukul-mukul aku, Sasuke juga sangat memperhatikanku dengan caranya sendiri. Setiap pagi kalau bertemu di sekolah dia menghabiskan setengah jam penuh waktunya untuk memelototiku dari tempat duduknya, mencari sesuatu yang salah padaku atau apa. Kemudian setelah tidak ditemukan kesalahan dalam diriku dia mulai menindasku lagi. Ha,ha. memang agak menyebalkan sih. Tapi di situlah daya tarik Sasuke sesungguhnya; cuek tapi perhatian.

Umm, sepertinya pembicaan ini cuma berputar-putar saja, ya? Aahh, pokoknya aku suka Sasuke! Tititk! Sasuke yang manis, yang pintar, yang menyebalkan, yang perhatian, yang cuek, yang…. Yah, pokoknya begitulah. Ha,ha. Aku jadi kedengaran seperti cewek yang sedang dimabuk cinta, ya? He,he.

Wah! Ternyata sudah jam segini, ya? Maaf ya, tapi aku harus pergi.

Ke mana?

Itu…aku ada janji dengan Sasuke. Kalian nggak usah berpikir macam-macam ya! Dia cuma memintaku untuk membantunya mengepak barang, itu saja!

Apa-apaan dengan pandangan mesum kalian itu?

Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu. Ja ne!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Saya lupa kapan buat fic ini. Yang jelas belum lama ini lah. Tiba-tiba saya kepikiran buat bikin fic yang judulnya ini. Jadilah saya langsung ngetik. Oke, akhir kata, REVIEW please!

Regards,

**G+R**


End file.
